


Inner Daemons

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Werewolves Don't Have Wolf Daemons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Derek is a Failwolf, Gen, He'll probably get better though, Peter is in this for like 2 seconds, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: Derek's daemon calls Derek on his crap, and of course, Derek doesn't handle it well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot in the Werewolves Don't Have Wolf Daemon's Series. This one-shot happens in the same universe and timeline as every other WDHWD one-shot, unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Derek's daemon is a female African Hunting Dog named Reena.

“Derek, we need to talk,” Reena said sharply. Derek had noticed she had been rather distant and tense all night. The alpha was not sure what exactly he had done to upset her, but she was sure to let him know soon enough. Derek huffed softly and put his book away. If Reena thought for a second that he wasn’t paying her the attention that she deserved then Derek would hear about it for days. 

“Go ahead, Reena, what did you need to say,” Derek was tired and not really in the mood for any more crap. He had spent the day trying to whip his rather pathetic little pack into some form of shape. It obviously hadn’t worked well, and toward the end, everyone had been tired, angry and snappy. 

“I am very ashamed of you Derek. I know that Laura and your mother would be as well,” Reena said without skipping a beat. The alpha felt a wave of rage and pain rip through him at his daemon’s callous words.

A snarl worked its way out of his throat, but Reena continued unrepentantly. “Your mother never even imagined treating her pack like you do. They are just kids Derek. You might be the alpha but you are sure doing a crappy job of it,” The African hunting dog said tersely.

“I am obviously not my mother,” He barked. “If you haven’t noticed Reena, she’s dead. Laura’s dead, and if I wasn’t alpha, Peter would be. Peter would treat them a hell of a lot worse than I would.” 

“Peter isn’t the alpha, Derek, it doesn’t matter how he would treat them. It matters how you treat them. Scott especially. Just because Scott is dating an Argent, does not give you right to abuse him,” The daemon continued, knowing that Derek needed to hear what she had to say. 

“Scott is not you, Derek. Allison isn’t Kate.” 

Silence.

Human and daemon stared at each other for a long while neither willing to break the tense silence that had descended upon them. 

“Derek, my favorite nephew how are you….” Peter stopped and looked between the angry werewolf and his equally angry daemon. Doyle, a red flying fox, tugged on Peter’s hair and whispered something neither Derek or Reena could hear. 

“This looks like a bad time, we will come back,” The older wolf said, suddenly disappearing from the room but as swiftly and unexpectedly as he had arrived. 

Reena, with the tension broken, started in again. “I’m serious Derek, you cannot keep treating your pack like this. If you keep this up, you won’t have much of a pack left to deal with.” 

“Shut, up Reena, you don’t understand. They won’t listen to me any other way, and as for Scott. He should understand how dangerous his relationship is. Werewolves and werewolf hunters do not mix,” The angry alpha ranted. His eyes flashed alpha red, but Reena didn’t back down. 

“No, you don’t understand, Derek,” Reena snarled, her hackles raised and lips drawn back. “They. Are. Children.” 

The young alpha snarled back his eyes flashing alpha red, but Reena barked out a laugh. “You can’t scare me like that Derek,” she said. “I’m you.”


End file.
